


Aradia and Equius first encounter

by Kyni



Series: Koburastuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe Koburastuck, F/M, Horse puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyni/pseuds/Kyni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bodybuilder Equius Zahhak found a corpse when he was picking up scraps from the wreckage of what was Vriska Serket's spaceship. Soon, he realised he still could reach the owner's soul and communicate with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aradia and Equius first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is the first work I submit here and hope you will like it. English is only my third langage so if you see any errors, don't hesitate to tell me so I can correct it.
> 
> This short story is part of a Homestuck AU named Koburastuck you can possibly find here (with the designs and character files) if you want to know more about it: http://koburastuck.tumblr.com/
> 
> Good reading!

_Memory data retrieved._  
  
 _Facial calculation process in progress._  
  
 _Please wait while the connection is being established._  
  
 Zahhak observed the screen with attention. The subject’s memory retrieval process was long but necessary to reanimate the soul.  
At last, a girl face appeared on the screen.  
  
 She really was a beautiful woman. It would take all his ability to build a robot to do her justice.  
  
 The computer saved the data retrieved so far and accessed the soul to allow his master to communicate with Aradia Megido subject, as specified in the memory datas.

_Subject 413 Aradia Megido reached._

_Say hi._

_Connection closed._


End file.
